rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Infinite Possibility Acceptance
The Infinite Possibility Acceptance Cost: -- Mins: Essence 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Preq: Transcendent Spirit Ascension On the slopes of Qaf, where Benezet and her progeny make their home, there is a three-walled garden that is quite famous throughout most realms of existence, for it is in those walls that the Gardener of Identities works her craft. Each of the gardens flowers is a definition, the concept that lies behind an individual or a group. When she takes the form of her changing winds and rain, the pollen from her blooming world is carried on the wind with her, to land upon those below. Each that lands is changed, but whatever concept has landed upon them is never altered. It becomes the thing that defines them, around which all else is only details -- but there is one plot in her garden that has not yielded pollen in two ages, a patch in the center, away from all the others. The flowers that grow here are like none anywhere in the garden -- for despite their infinite diversity, Benezet's other prizes are but pale reflections of them. The plot is unkept, and many of the flowers within it have wilted and died, but she would never dare to try to prune or tend any of them, for these flowers personify the concepts that define the Primordial race. When this charm is first learned, gifted to one of the Yozi by their Green Sun disciple, their flower opens. This charm grants access to a process that has not been seen since before Creation was made, that vortex by which the fledgling concepts that would become the Primordials pulled the stuff of the Wyld in around them, attaching more ideas and ways to their core. A primordial with this charm can draw upon the power of the chaos to change the concepts they once attached to themselves, remaking all that they are while still remaining themselves in every defining way. Given this charm, Gaia could make herself a creature of clockwork, lightning, and crystal, but her new creations would still remain fundamentally natural and wild things. Autochton could shed his body of gears and lightning for the sterile, computer perfection of circuits or the fluid animation of living things, but his body would remain fundamentally a place of machines and tools. Cecelyne could trade the infinite desert for the endless emptiness of the void between the stars, but would remain a creature of desolation and absolute, cruel law. The exact mechanical effects of this are up to the GM -- the primordials charms may change, as their Joten certainly will. This charm cannot be used to free a Yozi from the terms of their imprisonment, as those are now a part of that Yozi's essential nature. The effects this charm has on Infernals are more concrete. They can, in the Wyld or deeper, conjure a vortex of chaos all about them. This vortex draws both new power and concepts into them, granting them greater power -- but the Primordial charm is not fully compatible with the Internals humanoid nature. It allows the Infernal to advance his Essence one higher than his age would otherwise permit, paying normal training times and XP costs to do so. He must remain in the Wyld for the entire training period. Whenever this charm is used, the Infernal may select up to his Essence in intimacies that are essential to his nature, with GM approval. He retains these, as well as his Motivation, but all his other intimacies change. The change is not random -- the new collection makes sense, but anything else about his person might be different, as everything *but* his core concepts is reworked. He also gains a "Weakness" -- essentially, an anti-domain, with a scope equal to his Domain. He automatically fails at any task that falls inside his weakness. For instance, Malfeas has a weakness that includes, among other things, "understanding others feelings" and "subtly". A second purchase of this charm at Ess 6 allows the Infernal to swap mutations or physical merits during the enlightenment. He gains points back for traits lost, and must buy any new traits with XP as per normal. A third purchase at Ess 8 allows him to change out merits or traits of any kind. A fourth purchase at Ess 10 finally makes the charm fully compatible with his exaltation, allowing him to effectively rewrite his entire character sheet -- save that the result must still reflect his preserved essential nature. The effects of this charm extend to anyone marked with the Transcendent Integration of (Yozi). Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult